


Decisions and Consequences

by mutschekiepchen



Series: Fruits of Betrayal [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutschekiepchen/pseuds/mutschekiepchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every decision has consequences. Some are good, some are bad. Some don’t even affect the person involved in the decision making process. But some can also ruin the lives of numerous people. Bella has to learn the hard way it can be all of that combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story starts in New Moon, when Alice and Bella go together to Volterra in order to rescue Edward. Or so it seems ... Rating M for now.

Bella POV

 

Alice had been driving like a lunatic, the whole way from Florence to Volterra, but we were still cutting it very close.

“Five minutes. You only got five minutes, Bella.” She reminded me, for the umpteenth time, before bringing the yellow Porsche to an abrupt stop on the side of the narrow road. Honestly, if it had been up to me, I would have chosen a less conspicuous car, but considering what was at stake, the brand and color of a stolen vehicle were the least of my concerns right now. All that mattered was that we made it here, in one piece, and hopefully just in time.

I didn’t wait around for an invitation to leave the car. But not just because of the whole time shortage thing. Of course, I was worried that we might be too late, but right here and now I was far more concerned about me.

True, I wasn’t exactly known for exercising caution. In fact, some might say I completely lacked in the whole self-preservation department. And maybe they did have a point, given my track record, but I didn’t think that those particular instincts were completely missing from my genetic makeup. They were still there, latent most of the time, true, but still there. Otherwise, I hardly would be on high alert right now.

Needless to say our friendship had suffered a serious blow, after the whole vanishing act, but I still trusted Alice, completely and without reservation. I hardly would have gone with her if that hadn’t been the case. I knew that she would never hurt me on purpose, physically speaking. However, given her current state of mind, I wasn’t quite sure that Alice was able to remember who she was dealing with. A mere human, someone who was extremely fragile … well extremely fragile compared to her. True, she looked like a fourteen-year-old child, size-wise, but I knew that she was anything but delicate. A simple, encouraging, well-meant shove from her could easily result in serious injury on my part … hence, my decision to get out of the car on my own, right away. I surely didn’t want to take any (more) chances. We had enough on our plate as it was. We certainly didn’t need to add physical injury resulting from negligence to the list.

But I still needed a little bit of guidance, so I leaned back into the car. I really shouldn’t have been surprised that I didn’t get the chance to voice my question. After all, Alice was a psychic, someone who was always a step ahead, able to anticipate everyone’s next move. Well almost always …

“Edward will be under the clock tower.” She informed me, pointing towards the alley to my right. “Just keep straight ahead. You can’t miss it. And remember, you have to hurry.”

I tried my best to ignore the anxious tone of her voice and the panic-stricken look on her face. Of course I felt the same way. I was worried sick, but at the same time I knew that I had to keep it together. Freaking out wouldn’t do any good, especially now, when it was all up to me to save the day. With the sun high up in the sky, Alice couldn’t accompany me. She couldn’t risk exposure too. I had no choice but to go the rest of the way alone, but that didn’t mean I liked it.

Not wasting any more time I gave her a stiff nod of understanding, and then I turned around and ran.

I ran as fast as I could.

The clock chimed.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

It was almost noon. I pushed my body to move faster, but there was only so much I could do. After all, I was only human, and unfortunately there were too many people on the streets, celebrating Saint Marcus Day. Alice had told to me about it earlier. But right now I didn’t give a damn why they all were out here. All that mattered was that they were in the way, blocking my path to rescue Alice’s brother from doing something stupid and totally uncalled for.

I still couldn’t believe that Edward would actually do something like that. It made no sense to me, no sense whatsoever. Why was he going to kill himself? He said that he didn’t want me, that he didn’t love me. Why would my (alleged) death drive him over the edge all of the sudden? His stupid act of committing suicide was hurting his family, and he didn’t seem to care at all. What has changed to make him act this way?

Whatever the answers to these questions were, I knew that now wasn’t the time to speculate. Hopefully there would be time to get to the bottom of this later.

‘First I’m going to save him, and then I can yell at him.’

I continued to fight my way through a sea of red. Apparently the color was very popular on this day. People wore cloaks, dresses, shirts, even scarves in various shades of red. Oddly, I kinda liked the image. I really would have liked to stop and enjoy the procession, but I couldn’t.

‘God, what am I doing here?’

It took me long enough to let go of the past and move on, probably longer than it should have (not just according to Jake), but that didn’t mean that I’d forgotten. Contrary to someone’s belief, my mind wasn’t a sieve. Sure, it hadn’t been that long yet, only a couple of months, but even before Alice’s unexpected arrival on my doorstep, I knew that no matter how much time would go by, five years, twenty, or even fifty, I would never forget.

I would always remember … meeting the Cullens for the first time, learning the truth about them, nearly dying at the hand of one of their kind, my disastrous eighteenth birthday party … all of it.

And even though I found a way to cope, the memories still stung. I was still mad about the way Edward had ended things between us, but I didn’t want him to die, because despite everything he’d done, I still cared about him. And I surely didn’t want to see his family suffering, unnecessarily. But those were only two reasons, why I’d allowed Alice to drag me down to Italy to save her brother’s sparkling ass. For the most part I needed closure, once and for all.

I kept pushing my way through the crowd, earning me some swearwords. I didn’t understand any of them, since they were in Italian, but I could guess their meaning. Normally I would have stopped and given them a piece of my mind, but I knew right now was not the time. I had a mission ... saving Edward.

I turned around the last corner, and there it was – the town square. I could see the clock tower at the far end of it. Unfortunately, there were even more people here, gathering in large groups, barely moving at all, inadvertently but effectively blocking my path. Looking for the best and quickest way to make it across the square, my eyes fell on a fountain in the centre. Without thinking about it twice, I went straight for it. I stepped over its edge and waded through the cold water. Surprisingly, I didn’t even slip once … probably only thanks to my determination. Reaching the other side in record time, I climbed out. I didn’t pause, but immediately continued to fight my way through the crowd.

And then, at last, I was where I was supposed to be, right at the front entrance of the huge clock tower. Alice had told me that Edward would be here, waiting for the perfect moment to step out into the sun. That was his master plan, exposing himself to the humans, thus forcing the Volturi’s hand. And as far as I understood their laws, he wouldn’t leave them a choice. They would have to act accordingly … and thereby granting him his wish.

Death.

The clocked chimed again, twelve strikes this time. It was noon. I made it, arriving right on time, but there was no sign of Edward. I tried the massive door, but it was locked. I looked around anxiously, not sure what to do next.

I didn’t know where Alice was. And since I didn’t have my cell phone on me, I couldn’t call and ask her. And something told me, that it wouldn’t be a good idea to wait here until dark. After all, this was vampire central, quite literally.

Around me the festivities proceeded. No one was paying me any attention. I turned into the alley, separating the clock tower and the adjoining building. It was significantly darker there, certainly safe from any direct sunlight. The alley was completely vacant, which I thought was kinda odd, but it didn’t stop me. I walked back and forth, searching for a second entrance to the clock tower. But I couldn’t find any. Suddenly I stumbled backwards, hitting a concrete, cold wall. Before I could wonder how I’d managed to do that, the wall moved and strong arms encircled me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. “Edward.” 

“Sorry to disappoint, my dear.” A deep and unfamiliar voice countered, sounding anything but apologetic. “I’m not Edward.”

For a moment I was frozen in place, thinking that was it, that I was worm food, well more precisely vampire food. But I quickly recovered from the initial shock. With a lot less struggle than anticipated I managed to free myself. In fact, instead of tightening his grip, the stranger let go of me … willingly. I didn’t wait for him to change his mind, seizing the chance to take put some distance between us. Of course, I didn’t try to make a run for it, because I knew that I wouldn’t stand a chance in hell. Instead I slowly turned around, facing the unknown vampire.

He wasn’t tall, only about my height, and equally slender, and probably somewhere about my age, too. If he had been a human, I could have easily taken him. But since I knew exactly what he was, I didn’t even try. But still, I instinctively took another cautious but deliberate step back. A dark grey cloak billowed around his slender frame, protecting him from the sun, but I could still see his blazing red eyes underneath his hood. Even though I was kinda prepared for the sight, a small shiver ran down my spine.

The boy smiled at me. “Please don’t try to run, Isabella. It won’t do you any good.” It sounded more like a plea than an actual command. But I wasn’t stupid. The hidden warning underneath his gentle words didn’t elude me. Like I didn’t know the odds already... what chance did I, a mere human, have against his vampire speed and strength? None whatsoever … which was why, I stayed right where I was.

“Who are you? And how do you know my name?” I asked, sounding more confident than I felt. I really didn’t want him to know, how truly frightened I actually was.

He was just about to give me an answer, when two other cloaked figures approached us from the shadows, accompanying a small female vampire. Alice. The new arrivals were the exact opposite of the boyish vampire. Both of them were tall and very muscular, the very definition of threat.

“Alec.” One of them addressed the boy, while the other one was giving me a once-over-glance, like he was checking me out. Creep. “I see you’ve accomplished your task.”

‘Task? What task? What the hell is going on here?’

I tried to catch Alice’s eye, but she kept her head down. I could tell that she wasn’t scared. But going by the way she was purposely avoiding my gaze it was very obvious that she was ashamed.

“Alice, what’s going on?” I demanded to know.

Alice just stood there, continuing to look down at her feet. I was sure she could feel my eyes on her, but she didn’t move, just standing there like an immobile statue, a sight I was very familiar with. The way the two other vampires were looming over her, she looked very fragile for a change. Well, no wonder. Those two were huge, and she was even smaller than me. They didn’t make a move either, but I knew even without actually looking at them, that they were watching me very closely.

But strangely instead of panic, I felt anger rising inside me. True, I did not know the details yet, but I knew that she’d betrayed me. I wanted her to admit it, to explain her reasons for dragging me here. It was plain obvious that putting me in mortal danger didn’t faze her at all.

At this moment I wanted nothing more than to close the distance between us, grab her chin and make her look me in the eyes, before making her tell me the truth. But thankfully, I thought better of it. She might be smaller than me, but she was still a vampire. And I wasn’t a fool.

‘I take that back … apparently I am a fool when it comes to trusting vampires … well I guess I’ve learned my lesson now … at last …’

“It’s time to go.” One of the vampire hulks said, sounding more annoyed and bored than actually threatening. Why would he? There was no need to demonstrate his supremacy. I was only human, and clearly not a threat. And Alice, well, she wasn’t exactly one either, at least not to them.

“Follow us.” He grabbed one of Alice’s tiny arms, whirling her around on the spot. I could hear her hissing in pain, but I couldn’t bring myself to feel sympathy for her. As far as I was concerned she deserved much worse. If it were up to me, she would be losing a few limps before the day was over. I still couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that my former best friend had set me up.

“Come on, Isabella.” Alec said, pulling me out of my scheming thoughts. His voice was soft, but still demanding. He didn’t grab me forcefully like the other one had done with Alice. He simply placed a hand on my back, guiding me down the alley.

‘Why is he so nice? Is it just another ruse, to weigh me in false security? Whatever … I have no choice but to do what he says …’

The further we went down the narrow alley, the darker it got. Suddenly the three figures in front of us vanished into thin air. There was brick wall at the end of the alley, and no doors or entryways on either side, only a dark hole in the pavement, just wide enough for one person.

“Yes, that’s our way.” Alec confirmed my suspicion, with obvious amusement in his voice.

I wanted to say ‘No fucking way’, but I caught myself just in time. I didn’t think it would be wise to antagonize the vampire, not as long as he was this nice. ‘Better play along. Who knows, maybe it will increase my chances of survival …’

“How …” I began, eyeing the hole with suspicion. It was too dark to see the bottom.

“I’ll go down first, and then you will follow. I promise I will catch you.” He said. His tone of voice, not to mention the stern look on his face, told me in no uncertain terms not to try something foolish like running away. Like I had any chance of making a successful escape...

“Alright.” I conceded, my voice shaking slightly. Not from fear, more like from apprehension.

A second later Alec was gone, swallowed by darkness. I strained my ears, but I couldn’t hear his feet meeting the ground. That fact wasn’t helping my nerves at all.

‘Oh, come on, Bella. You’ve jumped from cliffs this summer. How hard can this be?’

My musing was interrupted by Alec’s encouraging words. “Come on. Just jump. You’ll be fine.”

“Well, here goes nothing.” I muttered under my breath. I could hear someone chuckle down there, but decided to ignore it. I closed my eyes and jumped. Cold, damp air swooshed by me, and before I was able to make any sound, I found myself cradled in someone’s strong arms.

The impact wasn’t painless. Not that I’d expected anything less, what with landing on a creature made of marble. “Ouch.” The word was out of my mouth, before I could stop myself.

“I’m sorry.” Alec muttered, helping me on my feet.

“It’s okay.” I said, assuring him of my wellbeing. I knew that I probably had some bruises on my arms and legs, but I didn’t blame him for causing them, because I knew it wasn’t his intention, just his nature. And I was fine otherwise.

“Okay, Romeo, let’s move it. We have a schedule to uphold.” One of the other vampires grumbled. I heard another hiss and a chuckle, but couldn’t make out the words. Then I heard movement, and Alec took my hand, very gently, obviously minding his strength, and pulled me down the semi dark tunnel with him.

I was grateful that he was keeping a human pace. I could barely make out any details, nor did I want to. I hated small spaces, and this tunnel just gave me the heebie-jeebies. It smelled weird, sort of rotten, and it made me feel like I was walking to my doom. Alec seemed to sense my growing anxiety. Instead of comforting me with words, he drew soothing circles with his thump on the back on my hand. After the other two had made fun of him for being so careful and considerate with me, I understand his choice for silent assurance. But I still wondered why he was doing it in the first place. He might know of me, but he didn’t know me. I was nothing but a blood bag, a quick snack, and a potential threat to their secret. But for the moment I was glad that he acted the way he did. I suppressed a sigh, just squeezing his hand in answer.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally entered a hall. It was much lighter in here. There were three doors, plus the one passage we’ve just come through. The two bulky vampires pulled Alice along to the one on the right, while Alec guided me toward the one in the middle.

“Where are they taking her?” I asked out of sheer curiosity, not because I was worried.

Alec chuckled lightly. “Back to her cell, where else.” Alec answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. It was plain obvious that he wasn’t very keen of her either, which made him that much more likeable to me. He pulled open the door, revealing an elevator. Without any delay we stepped inside.

I wanted to ask him, why Alice was taken back to her cell. Did that mean she was a prisoner here? I couldn’t imagine that. I thought someone with an incredible gift like hers would be welcomed here, treasured even, but apparently that wasn’t the case. I didn’t dare to ask about the reason though. I had a feeling all my questions would be answered in due time. And I could wait.

“And where are we going?” I voiced the only question that seemed safe, and actually more important to me at the moment.

Alec smiled at me, pulling the door shut, before pressing the only button on the display. “I have orders to take you to my masters.”

His smile seemed to be genuine, but there was something in his tone of voice, a tinge of wickedness, that was setting off the warning bells in my head. Maybe he had been messing with me the whole time, playing the nice vampire when he and his master had some hidden agenda all along.

‘His masters …’

Of course I remembered the day Edward showed me the painting in Carlisle’s office. How could I forget? It was the first time I met the entire Cullen clan, my initiation into their lives of sorts, and one of the happiest days in my life.

‘Good old times …’

The focal point of the painting was the portrayal of three ancient vampires, brothers of sorts. I had no idea if they were brothers by blood or only by venom, but I knew that their names were Aro, Marcus and Caius. Since Carlisle hadn’t changed over the years, I assumed they hadn’t either. At least I would be in some way prepared for this meeting. I knew what they looked like. True, it wasn’t much but it was still better than not knowing anything at all.

Odd as it might sound, I was actually a little excited to meet them in person. How could I not? They’ve been alive – in a manner of speaking – for thousand years, maybe even more. I had so many questions. Of course, Edward hadn’t told me much about them, always shielding me from the ugliness of his world, as well as from the truth. A part of me could understand and appreciate his reluctance, but the other part, the one that had learned to shed all the former shyness, that had become stronger, more mature, was mad at him for keeping secrets. Right now I wished, he would have told me more than just them being something like the royal family of the vampire world, representing some sort of government body. I knew that they made the rules, to which every vampire had to abide to, but that was about it.

All of a sudden the seriousness of the situation hit me full force.

The Cullens had broken the one and only relevant law that excited in the vampire world. They had revealed their secret to a human, to me. Sure, I begged to differ. But even though it was in fact my persistence to uncover the truth about Edward and his family that put me and them in this situation, I knew that in the end it wouldn’t change anything. They probably didn’t care about the circumstances. For them I was just a human who knew too much.

“There is no need to be nervous, Bella.” Alec said, obviously sensing my distress. His voice was even and calm, but his reassuring words didn’t help to ease my mind.

“If you say so …” I muttered, staring at the ground. Deep down, I was sure that I wouldn’t leave this place alive. I thought about my father, how devastated he would be if I didn’t return. Jacob knew the truth, of course, but he was bound by the treaty and the laws of his tribe. He wasn’t allowed to tell my father anything. 

‘Maybe, just maybe they will allow me one final wish before I die …’

I knew it was wishful thinking. But then again, hope was the last thing to die … or so they say. But I still did everything in my power to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. No matter what, I wouldn’t show any sign of weakness.

Fortunately, the elevator ride was short. The door opened automatically this time.

I followed Alec into a great open hall. It reminded me of a museum hall. The ceiling was very high. But despite that, it was much warmer here, for which I was glad. I hadn’t really noticed it before, but I was a little cold.

We walked over to what looked like the reception area. Behind a huge, mahogany desk sat a woman with dark hair. She looked up when she heard our arrival. Although she was probably one of most beautiful women I’ve ever seen in my life, I knew at once that she was human, like me.

“Gianna.” It wasn’t a friendly greeting, more like a formality.

“Alec.” She replied, her eyes drifting from him to me. “Hello. You must be Isabella. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same here.” I replied awkwardly, still a little puzzled by the fact that a human was working for vampires.

‘So maybe there are loopholes in their law … Arghhh, don’t get your hopes up …’

Gianna smiled at me kindly, open-mindedly, before returning her attention back to Alec. “They are waiting.” She said, gesturing to the heavy wooden door at the other end of the hall. Alec only nodded in response, and immediately grabbed my hand, pulling me with him down the hallway. My heart rate began to speed up. There was no way I could hide the fact that I was nervous.

Alec let go of my hand, when we reached the door. Without knocking he pushed the door open, revealing a very large, but dimly lit room. “After you, Bella.”

I braced myself, entering the room with cautious determination. The first thing I noticed was the faint smell of blood. My stomach heaved at the thought of countless humans dying in here, for the sole purpose to satisfy the vampires’ hunger. Well, I shouldn’t have been surprised. I doubted that they had a dining room. And really, how awkward would that be?

There were three throne-like chairs at the far end of the room, each occupied by one of the three ancient vampires I’d seen in the painting. They were waiting, more or less patiently, for me to come closer. I heard Alec close the heavy door behind me, but nothing else. I didn’t dare to look around to see if he was following me. But something told me, he was supposed to keep his distance. Even though, I didn’t stop until I was a few feet away from them.

“Our guest of honor has finally arrived.” The dark-haired one, sitting in the middle, clapped his hands in utter delight. I barely managed to swallow the giggle that threatened to escape my lips. Considering his age, it was pretty hilarious to see him acting like a child.

“Welcome to Volterra, Isabella.” He stood up, slowly approaching me. He clearly minded his natural speed, like he was actually afraid to startle me. “I’m Aro.” He extended his hand, and I took it without reservation. His skin wasn’t as smooth as I expected it to be, more brittle. But deep down I knew my dull human senses were just playing a trick on me. He was most likely just as strong if not stronger than every other vampire I’ve met.

‘Looks can be deceiving …’

“Interesting … so very interesting.” He murmured, letting go of my hand, but keeping his eyes on me. I didn’t dare to make a move. He wasn’t dazzling me, like Edward had done so many times, but there was still a certain kind of pull that kept me captivated. Or maybe I was just too afraid to move.

“What is it?” The blonde one on the right demanded to know. He sounded just as annoyed as he looked.

“My dear Caius, please mind your manners in the presence of our guest.” He chided his brother, winking at me. “As suspected my power doesn’t work on her either.” He added, answering his brother’s question. It was hard to tell if he was disappointed or intrigued. Probably both. “Same as for Edward … her mind is a complete mystery to me too.”

Aro cocked his head to the side, like he was trying to figure out the reason why I was immune to his power. But even though it was obvious that he was very curious to unravel the mystery that was me, he didn’t try and press the issue. Instead he turned and made his way back to his seat, leaving me standing in front of them.

“So Edward is he here?” I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

Aro seemed to be more amused than angry by my sudden input. “Oh, yes. They are all here.”

“They are? Oh right, I forgot. They are locked up in a cell, down in the basement.” I grumbled the last part, but of course they all heard me just fine.

‘Stupid super hearing vampires …’

A roar of laughter went through the room, echoing from the high ceiling. Both Aro and Caius were laughing full heartedly. Marcus, on the other hand, had only a slight smirk on his face. Something told me that was the most he had smiled in years. The unfathomable sadness in his eyes was hard to miss. I wondered what the cause was.

“Who put that idea in your head, my dear?” Aro asked.

I looked over my shoulder, glaring at Alec, who was suddenly standing right behind me. I hadn’t heard him come closer. But then again, I knew from experience that vampires could move like ghosts, making no sound whatsoever. He was grinning back at me.

“Ah, Alec, what have you told her?” Aro scolded, only halfheartedly though. He shook his head before turned his head, focusing his red gaze back on me. His demeanor changed from amusement to seriousness in a blink of an eye.

“Do you wish to see them, before we finally make the verdict?”

I was momentarily stunned. Was his offer for real? It sounded genuine enough. But even if it was, what would I gain from seeing the Cullens one last time? Did I even want to know why Alice had lured me here under false pretenses? Did I want to know who else was involved in this treachery? There was only one correct answer to that question.

“Yes, I think I would like that.” I finally answered. ‘Even if it’s the last thing I’ll do,’ I added in my mind. I might not be dead yet, but at this point, considering my whereabouts and my company, I was sure it was just a matter of time. I was certain that they would kill me, sooner or later. Or maybe, just maybe they would change me. But one way or the other, I knew I wouldn’t leave this place alive, at least not as a human.

It was hard to believe. Only a couple of months ago, I’d wanted nothing more than to become a vampire. And I had a good reason back then. I had been in love with Edward, planning to spend eternity with him. At the time it was the only logical decision. Edward would forever be seventeen, never changing, never aging, while I was doomed to wither and die. I had been willing to give up everything for him … my family, my friends, the opportunity to have kids … all of it.

But things have changed, drastically. I had no reason whatsoever to join Edward in immortality, not anymore. He left me, breaking my heart when he told me that he didn’t love me. It took me quite some time to get over his rejection, to find my way back. But I managed to muddle through my temporary depression, finding a reason to live again. And I had found love again, even if it was only in the form of friendship. Jacob had become my sun, my rock, a true friend. Along with the other members of his pack he gave me back my family, easily replacing the one I’d lost.

Sure, the way Edward had broken up with me had hurt me the most, but to tell the truth, the departure of his family came in a close second. Leaving me without a word of farewell did quite a number on me.

I owed them nothing, but they at least owed me an explanation.

Aro watched me very closely. His piercing gaze was a little unnerving, like he was trying very hard to get a read on my thoughts, even though he couldn’t. I took solace in the fact that it was, taking his earlier reaction into account, impossible. But even so, he seemed to get at least some answers by reading my facial expression. ‘Open book … remember …’

“Very well.” Aro nodded his approval, giving me a warm almost tender smile. He couldn’t feel sympathy for my situation, could he? My eyes were probably just playing a trick on me. As far as I was concerned, he was just granting me my dying wish.

Aro turned his attention to my shadow. “Alec, please show our guest to her room. I’m sure she wants the opportunity to freshen up a bit. And make sure she gets something to eat as well.” My stomach reacted to that statement, grumbling in agreement, not loud enough, but still audible for everyone in the room.

“Yes, Master.” Alec replied. I could hear amusement in his voice. ‘Stupid vampire hearing …’

With all the stress I hadn’t noticed how famished I really was. The last time I ate something was on the plane. I really could use a little snack. ‘Or a final meal … morbid much?’

“Good, that’s settled then.” Aro clapped his hands again, turning around to join his brothers. They had been watching our interaction with great interest, but neither one of them had voiced their opinion on the matter. It was clear that Aro was in charge. He sat back on his throne chair, waving his hand in dismissal. “That’s all for now. Off you go. We have another important business to attend to right now.” I got the distinct impression that he was speaking in code.

Alec took my hand, pulling me with him to the exit. He seemed to be in a hurry to get me out of the room.

‘What’s going on?’

 

\+ + + + +

 

Alec POV

 

Bella and I were sprinting down the hallway leading to the private quarters, at human speed, I might add, but it still seemed to be too fast for her. Bella did her best to keep up with me, but she still managed to trip more than once. I finally had enough and swept her into my arms.

“Hey …” She squeaked in surprise, clearly startled by my sudden action.

I silenced her with a look, and she seemed to get the massage, simply staring back at me with her beautiful brown eyes. ‘She trusts me. How oddly comforting …’ 

I was more than a little surprised that she didn’t try to free herself from my hold, but then again, it would have been pointless. I understood her confusion, but right here and now was not the time to explain my actions. All she needed to know was that I didn’t mean her any harm.

I had a mission to fulfill … getting her as far away from the throne room, before she would figure out that there was no important business my Masters needed attending to, as Aro had put it so eloquently. Well there was, but not the kind Bella probably thought of.

Heidi was due to return at any moment, bringing a batch of fresh prey with her. And I didn’t want Bella to witness any of it, and apparently neither did Aro, which was why he told me to get her out of there, before Heidi would arrive with the food.

As far as I was concerned Bella had been through a lot as it was. And considering what was still ahead of her on today’s agenda she really needed a breather.

With her in my arms I was finally able to move much faster. I rushed through the halls of the castle, flitting up the stairs to the upper level. Only seconds later I came to a halt in front of the room that had been prepared for her arrival days ago. I sat her back on her feet, very gently, but still keeping my hands on her slim waist to steady her. Unsurprisingly, she was a little wobbly.

“What was that all about?” She demanded, desperately trying to maintain her bravado while catching her breath and calming herself. It was adorable.

“Believe me, you don’t wanna know.” I replied, pushing open the door to her room. “After you.” I ushered her to go in first. She actually dared to scowl at me, but I held her gaze evenly, not saying another word. When she finally realized I wouldn’t give into her interrogation techniques, she huffed and complied. She pushed past me and went inside the room.

“Wow …” Bella breathed, as she took in the interior of the room. She clearly liked what she saw. The room was big, bigger than most of the private quarters of the guard. The centerpiece was a huge four-poster bed, housing mountains of cushions. It really looked quite inviting … not for sleeping but for other purposes.

I smiled to myself. “The bathroom is through there,” I motioned to the second door on the right, “You will find everything you need in the cabin under the sink … fresh towels, soap, shampoo, a toothbrush … And in here,” I walked over to the other door, tapping lightly on it, “I’m sure you will find some clean clothes that will fit you.”

I studied her expression for a second. She clearly hadn’t been expecting that kind of comfort. Apparently she still thought of herself as a prisoner, not a guest. ‘Silly girl, you are seriously mistaken.’ I shook my head.

“Well, I leave you to it then. I’ll be right outside, in case you need anything.” I said, slipping out of the room, closing the door behind me.

“Fine.” I heard her muttering loud and clear, even through the thickness of the door.

I leaned casually against the wall, listening to her moving around the room, probably examining everything closely now that she was alone, and maybe even looking for a way to escape. But the only way in or out of the room was through the door, the one I was currently guarding. Both windows were tightly shut. Not that it would make her any good. We were three stories up, too high for a human to jump … at least not without risking serious injuries.

I was here for two reasons. To keep an eye on her of course, but most of all to make sure that no one tried to lay a hand – or a set of teeth – on her.

I still had no idea why Aro had chosen me for this job. Of course, I hadn’t been worried about the first part of my assignment. Capturing a human was hardly a challenge for someone like me. But what I had been worried about was the other part of my task … protecting her.

True, as one of the oldest vampires around here I was very skilled warrior. And usually, I was very good at controlling my bloodlust, but there had been rare occasions when I hadn’t been able to restrain myself. And considering it had been over two weeks since the last time I’d fed of a human, Aro was taking quite the risk assigning me with this precise task.

Aro couldn’t have known beforehand that the scent of Bella’s blood wouldn’t do anything to me. He couldn’t have known that I would feel overly protective of her the second I laid my eyes on her. Or could he?

The longer I stood in the hallway, waiting for Bella to get finished with her shower and redressing, the more keyed up I got. My thirst was still manageable but it became harder to ignore the familiar burning sensation in my throat with each passing minute. And the knowledge that there were currently humans brought to the castle, to serve one purpose, and one purpose only, to provide sustenance for my kind … well that fact only amplified my hunger, tenfold.

But as much as I wanted, I couldn’t just leave my post to fetch me a little snack. I had my orders. And to this day my track record was perfect. I’ve never disobeyed … not even once.

Instead I willed Bella to hurry up, and be done with it already. But then again I couldn’t really resent her for taking her time. I was quite fond of hot, steamy showers myself.

I could easily picture her standing naked under the stream, the water running over her tight nipples, down her belly, and then further down … I groaned. Thinking about Bella in the shower was highly inappropriate. Sure, it helped taking my mind off one problem, my thirst for human blood, but at the same time I was presented with another, my hunger for something else entirely, human flesh.

God, I really needed to get laid. It has been far too long. And even though Bella wouldn’t be the first human I bedded, so to speak, I knew I shouldn’t think about her that way. She was my assignment and I was a professional. But here I was, standing in the empty hallway lusting after the human I had promised to protect from any harm, and apparently that included my desire for her body as well.

‘That’s going to be hard … no pun intended …’

But who could blame me for having such naughty thoughts? For a human she was exceptionally beautiful. And something told me that she wasn’t even aware of the effect she had on the males of my kind, which made her even more appealing. She acted cautious around me, and had done the same thing around my Masters, but she hadn’t shown any sign of fear. She was so innocent, yet still so strong minded, truly out of the ordinary. 

Of course, I wasn’t the only one, susceptible to her charms.

Quite obviously there was the Cullen boy. Although, I wasn’t quite sure if it wasn’t only the call of her blood that had drawn him to her. But then again, he could have stayed away instead of getting to know her. How was he able to resist his singer? Did he hold his breath the entire time? Shouldn’t it be near impossible for him to withstand the lure, given his weird choice of lifestyle? But the only one who knew every answer to my questions was Eddie-boy and of course my Master.

Apart from Cullen I knew that even Felix wasn’t opposed to the idea of taking Bella for a joyride either. He might have mocked me for showing sympathy for the human so openly, calling me a lovesick puppy behind her back down in the catacombs, unsuccessfully trying to get a rise out of me, but it was clear that he was just envious. Due to my assignment my chances to get to know her in that way were somewhat better than his … not that it was my intention to beat him or anything.

‘Not at all …’ I smirked.

I just hoped that he hadn’t talked to my sister yet, rating me out to her. Felix’s competitive behavior and teasing I could handle, but my sister’s … not so much. She might not be able to use her gift against me, and vice versa, but she still had a way to get under my skin and annoy the crap out of me.

‘Speak of the devil …’ 

I could smell and sense her approach even before I saw her coming around the corner. I braced myself.

“Hello, little brother.” Jane greeted me, her eyes shining alight with the evidence of her recent feeding. She knew that I hated when she called me that, even though she was technically right. She was older than me, if only by mere minutes.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to guard the Cullens?” I scowled.

“Ah, don’t fret. Adam is watching them as we speak, along with Felix. I’m sure they are able to handle those sorry excuses for our kind. I am here to relieve you of your duty … long enough to get downstairs and grab a little bite.” She chuckled at her play of words, winking at me. My eyes wandered back and forth between my sister and the door I was currently guarding. I contemplated my options, but Jane wasn’t having any of it. “And don’t start arguing. Marcus sent me. He requested your presence. Apparently he needs to talk to you … I wonder what he wants.” She mused, staring at me. I shrugged. I really had no clue, and no other choice than to answer my Master’s call, even though I didn’t like it.

“Can I trust you with her?” I asked, sparing her a significant look.

“Oh, aren’t we a little overprotective or what?” Jane taunted. I growled in response. She rolled her eyes. “Yes, of course you can trust me. I know what is at stakes here. She is off limits.”

“Good. I’ll be back soon.” I moved past her, already halfway down the corridor, when the next comment out of my sister’s mouth stopped me mid-stride.

“But I’m curious … do you think she is impervious to my gift as well?”

My head snapped around. “Jane.” My warning growl left no room for interpretation.

She held her hands up in a defensive manner. “No need to worry, little brother. I was just wondering. I promise I won’t let come any harm to the human.”

“You’d better.” I threatened.

As weird as it might be, but leaving Bella with my deranged sister was something I wasn’t completely comfortable with. Sure, I knew Jane wouldn’t go against Aro’s orders, but still … just her mentioning trying out her gift on the unsuspecting human girl made my stomach tighten uncomfortably.

In contrast to my own, Jane’s gift was way more vicious, and maybe even more effective in battle. She was feared, and for good reason. She wasn’t the best fighter, but then again she didn’t need to be. With just a look she was able to bring a battalion of the strongest vampires down to their knees, having them writhing in pain and begging for mercy in no time.

Now and then she used her gift on other guard members to keep them in line during training or simply to prove her dominance. But sometimes I was sure she was only doing it for kicks. My sister was a little kinky that way, thriving on the pain she caused others.

I pushed myself forward harder, desperate to return to my post, to Bella, as fast as possible.

Was it sheer concern or something else, something more? I wasn’t sure, but I knew this wasn’t like me. Something was seriously off. Yes, I was loyal to the core, but whatever I was feeling right now went beyond simple commitment. Maybe Felix had a point, and I was falling for this strange girl? ‘No, no, no, that can’t be. I can’t fall in love … especially not with a human.’

But I couldn’t deny the fact that I was feeling something for her, and from her, some kind of pull actually. She made me feel uncomfortable and at ease at the same time, which was very odd in itself. What was she doing to me? Did she have another gift besides her weird shielding power?

Maybe it was a good idea that Marcus wanted to speak with me. His special power to identify the strength of bonds between vampires and humans could come in handy here. Hopefully he would be able, and willing, to provide me with some answers.

When I finally reached the hall leading to the throne room, I was greeted by a familiar smell. The strong aroma of death and blood tickled my nose, the latter making the burn in my throat almost unbearable. The door to the room stood ajar and I could tell that family dinner time was already over. I could only sense the presence of one vampire inside, and to my delight I also detected two steady heartbeats.

Driven by my thirst I pushed the heavy door open with unnecessary force, and flitted inside. Of course, I wasn’t surprised to find Marcus in here, sitting on his throne, waiting patiently. But I paid him barely any attention. My main focus was on the two men lying in the middle of the room. Someone had been smart enough to knock them out cold without causing any damage to their bodies, in order to save them for me. Keeping them conscious wouldn’t have done any good. Just the shock of them realizing what was going to happen could have killed them prematurely. And that would have been a shame, not to mention a total loss for me.

I made quick work, draining both men in mere seconds. When I was finished, I got up on my feet, kicking the lifeless bodies out of the way, as I walked closer to my Master.

“Thanks for saving me some.” I said, bowing my head in respect. I was in total control again, fully sated for the moment. Marcus nodded in acknowledgment, but didn’t say anything. It seemed like he was waiting for me to say or do anything. So I got right to the point. “My sister told me you wanted to talk to me.”

Marcus smiled, for the second time today. It was a rare sight. I couldn’t quite remember the last time I’d seen him like this, and that was saying something what with my vampire memory and all that. He looked almost … happy. “Yes,” he verified, “How is Miss Swan?”

“Okay, I guess. Not sure sending my sister to take over was such a good idea, though.”

“She’ll behave, if she knows what’s good for her.” He replied, half in jest.

“Yeah, I suppose.” I mumbled. Now that I’d fed, the urge to return to the human was my number one priority. Marcus observed me closely while I struggled with myself. I really wanted to leave right away, but I knew I needed to stay until he’d dismiss me. I was in a bid of a bind.

“You care about her.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I do.” I answered honestly. “She is my assignment. Aro put me in charge to take care of her, to guard her with me life. I won’t fail.” I vowed.

“Of course, you won’t. But there is more, isn’t there?” He inquired, cocking his head to the side. 

“Yes, there is.” I admitted, lowering my head a bit in shame. I would be blushing if it were possible.

Marcus didn’t seem to be fazed by my admission or my weird behavior. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. When he spoke again, his voice was neutral, almost clinical. “She draws you in, awakes feelings inside you … more than mere concern or dedication to your job. You feel attached to her, like she is a potential friend or maybe even a lover. Am I right?” His voice changed slightly at the end.

“How … What did you see … am I … Is she …” I stammered, both curious and scared of his assessment.

“Relax, Alec. It’s not what you think. She isn’t your mate or anything along that line.” He assured me and I let out a breath of relief, I didn’t know I was holding. He smirked. “But I have seen a connection between you two, and it isn’t a weak one. I’m not an empath, so I cannot tell you what she is feeling about you. But from what I’ve been able to witness so far I’m pretty sure that she isn’t afraid of you, at all, which is truly remarkable. She trusts you, which is a good thing, considering that you are her guardian.

“You on the hand … well correct me if I’m wrong, but you seem to be quite intrigued by her … by her strength, and of course her beauty. And it is quite obvious that you are sexually attracted to her.” He gave me the opportunity to object, but I didn’t, because he was dead right with assessment, and I would never dare and lie to my Master. “You have no need to feel embarrassed or anything. No one is judging you. You aren’t the only one, who has fallen under her spell, so to speak. Aro had suspected something during his interrogation with Carlisle’s coven.”

“You don’t think she might be a succubus?” I asked, fearing that I might be on to something. It would certainly explain a lot, but it would make my job much more difficult, if not impossible.

Marcus snorted. “No, of course not. You would be able to smell that, even now when she is still human. And we would have hardly assigned a male for the task of protecting her, if that were the case, now would we? No, what I meant to say is that every member of the Cullen coven has some kind of bond with her … they think of her either as a friend, a sister or a daughter. And in Edward’s case – because she is his singer – as some sort of object of possession.

“Anyhow … my brother seemed to agree with me that Isabella has some kind of natural ability to attract people. But we both believe that it isn’t another latent power, just part of who she is. But we will know more when Eleazar gets his chance to take a look at her. He and the others will be back soon from their hunt. Until then I suggest you keep yourself in check around her.” He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, straightening my back. “No problem … it’s not like I want to jump her all the time … it’s just … never mind. I’m good.”

“I know. She is truly exceptional … in more ways than one.” He mused, making me wonder if he did have some sort of bond with her as well. Of course, I didn’t dare to ask. That would be out off line. Marcus stood up, walking down the three steps, glancing at the two corpses in disgust. Even though the men just died, they already started to smell of decay. His gaze didn’t linger, but turned back to me, almost immediately. “Well, I guess we are finished here. I said my piece and you have your answers. Now get back to Isabella. You need to accompany her down to the Cullens right away. Stay with her, I’m sure she will need someone to lean on. I’ll let you know when we are ready to meet here again. All of us.”

“Yes, Master.” I bowed, more than anxious to leave. But then a thought popped into my mind. “May I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.” Marcus allowed.

I chose my next words very carefully. “Maybe it would be best if we relocate the meeting to one of the other chambers. I’m sure Bella will be a little uneasy around here.” I said, glancing around the room. Most of us were well-mannered eaters, but some, not so much. There were blood stains everywhere, the only remaining evidence apart from the two dead males a few feet away. Despite the fact that someone would remove the bodies, it was obvious, even to a human, what had occurred here.

Marcus smiled. “That won’t be necessary. A cleaning crew is on its way to scrub this room … very thoroughly. Aro has informed me of her ‘problem’ already … but good thinking on your part. Shows how much you care about her wellbeing.” He laughed at my scowl. “Okay enough with stalling, Alec. You and Jane need to relieve Adam from his post, ASAP. You know he gets drained pretty fast when he uses his power and he’s at it for quite some time.”

I nodded. “I’m on it, Master.” Then I turned my back on him and hurried back to Bella’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

 

I thought the main room was impressive, but it was nothing compared to the luxurious interior of the bathroom. It rivaled even the ones I’d seen at the Cullen mansion back in Forks, and that was saying something.

Sure I had expected to find a shower, but not a shower big enough for me and five other people and a tub, the size of a small swimming pool.

‘I want to move in here …’ was the first thought that came to my mind.

I was tempted to take a long, relaxing bath, but I decided to take an extended hot shower instead. There was no time to delay the inevitable any longer than necessary. For one, I longed to get some needed answers, but more importantly it was probably my last chance.

But right now I didn’t want think about what would happen afterwards, just enjoy a long, hot shower. I shred my clothes, pulled my hair into a bun and stepped into the huge shower stall.

I didn’t know how long I was actually in there, but apparently long enough to make my skin shrivel. I had too much fun, experimenting with the various showerheads. When I finally left the shower, I felt oddly relaxed … physically at least.

I quickly dried myself with a big, fluffy white towel I had found in the place under the sink, just as Alec had said. After that I wrapped the towel around my body, fastening it tightly. It was big enough to cover most of my skin. I let my hair back down, and picked up the brush. It took me a few minutes to disentangle the knots in my hair, but I succeeded in the end. Then I picked up my clothes and went back into the bedroom.

I barely stepped over the threshold, when I froze on spot. There was a small, blond girl sitting on the edge of the enormous bed, twitteling her thumps. She wore the same kind of cloak as Alec. She looked like a child, reminding me of Alice. But she looked even more childlike than my former best friend, younger, physically at least, not older than seventeen. But something about her told me that she wasn’t someone you’d want as your enemy.

She looked at me, greeting me with a small smile. “Hi there.”

I was too shocked by her presence to respond in kind. I hadn’t expected to find anyone in here since Alec had said that he would wait outside, giving me some privacy … like a true gentleman.

Did Alec know she was here? Of course, he knew. I doubted very much that anyone … human or vampire … could sneak by him unnoticed. But what was she doing here?

The girl tilted her head, appraising me from top to bottom, making me feel like a piece of flesh. “Hmmm … So you are what all the fuss is about.” She mumbled, but I could hear her loud and clear, and I was sure she wanted me to hear it. I didn’t like the implication in her voice or her attitude.

What the hell was her damage? She should know that I didn’t want to be here in the first place. My anger rose to new heights, but I did my best not letting her see that she was getting to me. I took in a deep breath.

“I’m Bella. Who are you?” I asked coolly, walking over to the bed, dropping my clothes on it.

She smiled, showing me her perfect white teeth. Was that supposed to scare me? “I’m Jane. I’m looking after you while my brother is getting some lunch.” She replied, answering some of my questions I hadn’t voiced out loud.

It took me a few seconds to process the meaning behind her words, but the bright color of red in her eyes indicated that she must have fed very recently. I wasn’t really freaked out by the fact that humans had to die in order to quench her thirst, but some of my shock must have shown on my face anyway, because Jane sniggered. I choose to ignore her reaction, but not the other part of her answer.

“Your brother? You mean Alec is your brother?”

“Yes.”

“You mean your real brother?”

“Actually he is my twin. Don’t tell me you don’t see the resemblance.” Jane said, acting all offended, earning her a small smile from me. There was no true resemblance between them, aside that they were both not very tall and seemed to be of the same age when they had been changed.

Jane obviously didn’t expect an answer from me. Instead she stood up and sauntered, well more like glided over to the walk-in closet, beginning to rummage through the various items. She finally found what she was looking for, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, along with some underwear. “Here, go back into the bathroom and get dressed. I’m sure your dinner will be here at any moment …”

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. “See?” She pushed the clothes into my waiting hands. The cold skin of her hands slightly brushed against mine in the process. I didn’t show any reaction to the contact, being quite used to the difference in body temperature, but she on the other hand seemed to be a little startled. Or maybe annoyed? A small frown appeared on her face, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. “Hurry up. You don’t want your food getting cold.” She made shooing gestures with her hand.

“Okay, okay, I’m going. And thanks.” I added, before disappearing into the bathroom once more. I was pretty hungry and very curious what kind of dish they were serving me. I hoped it would be something Italian, like pasta or pizza. The odds were definitely in my favor … I was in Italy after all.

The clothes fit perfectly. I wasn’t really surprised by that fact, not with what I knew about Aro’s gift by now. It obviously gave him much more insight into the mind of others than Edward’s, providing him with all kinds of information, even insignificant ones like my dress size. But I was very glad that they had gotten me clothes I really liked instead of those ugly frilly dresses Alice used to talk me into wearing.

As soon as I was dressed, I returned back to the bedroom to find the table near the window loaded with several dishes. I inhaled deeply. The smell of the food was mouthwatering and my stomach growled loudly in response. I went over to the table and I sat down in the chair. I picked up the fork and dug right in. Everything was delicious, from the variety of antipasti to the three different dishes of pasta. Of course, it was way too much for one person to finish off, but I made sure to try a bit of everything.

Being completely otherwise occupied I failed to notice that the little female vampire had moved from her spot on the bed to the window right behind me. Only the sound of the curtains being moved announced how close she was. I was a little startled by her rush movement, of course, but I wasn’t concerned by her closeness. She could have hurt me by now, if that was what she wanted.

“Do you mind if I open up a window? The stench of your food is really making me nauseous.” She complained, wrinkling her nose.

I shook my head, quickly swallowing my latest bite, before answering. “No, go ahead. I don’t mind. I know how much you guys hate the smell of human food … even though I don’t see eye to eye with you right now. This is really, really good.” I moaned in appreciation, taking another bite of the farfalle with pesto.

“I’ll make sure to tell the cook.” She replied grumpily, opening the window wide and taking in several deep breaths. I chuckled.

“What’s so funny, human?” Jane sneered, returning back to her post on the bed.

“Oh, nothing … you just look like you are going to throw up, that’s all.” My whole body shook with laughter. I just couldn’t help myself. The sight of a powerful, immortal being like her looking sick was pretty hilarious … at least to me. But maybe the stress of the situation finally caught up with me and I was losing mind along with what’s left of my sense of self-preservation, who knew. Instead of doing something severe, like she probably wanted to, Jane just kept staring at me. ‘If looks could kill …’

Before I was able to put another foot into my mouth, the door opened and Alec entered the room. His bright red eyes went straight to mine. He gave me quick once-over, like he was making sure I was okay, and then he smiled tenderly.

“Finally.” Jane exclaimed in a mixture of enthusiasm and relief, throwing her hands up and getting on her feet. “Can we go now?”

Alec gave his sister a reproachful look. “Sure. Bella, are you finished eating?” He asked me politely.

“Yes, I’m full. Everything was great.”

“Okay, that’s good. Let’s get this show on road then, shall we?” Alec held out his hand and I took it without reservation. I could clearly detect a retching sound coming from his sister, but chose to ignore it. Alec apparently couldn’t. He hissed, loudly and menacingly. Jane wasn’t fazed, whatsoever, just flipped him off and left the room. Alec and I followed her without delay.

As far as I could tell we were taking a different route this time, one leading into another section of the castle, two floors down. I didn’t pay much attention to my surroundings. My mind was busy conjuring up scenarios of my impending reunion with my former family, one worse than the next. I wasn’t scared, but very nervous. Alec didn’t try to console me with words, but kept drawing soothing circles with his thump on the back of my hand, while leading me along the hallway.

Finally we came to a halt before a similar door like the one leading to my room. Jane opened it without knocking first, and went right inside.

I took on final deep breath and followed her lead, with Alec by my side.

When I took in the room, I was surprised, and to be honest a little disappointed. Somehow I’d still expected to find myself in a cold, empty prison cell, not in a room with several pieces of luxurious furniture and beautiful, probably priceless artwork on the wall. This was a fucking five-star hotel room.

And there they were. Carlisle and Esme both sat side by side at the huge table in the center of the room. Edward sat at Carlisle’s right side and next to him a strawberry blond female I hadn’t seen before. Alice sat on Esme’s other side. She was the only one avoiding my gaze. The rest of them had their eyes fixed on me, but they didn’t make a move to approach me. They just set there like marble stone figures, staring. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight for me. I had seen how immobile they could be countless times. But somehow I got the impression that they wanted to move but for some unknown reason they couldn’t.

I discarded that thought almost right away, because it didn’t make any sense. Instead I let my eyes wander to the far corner of the room. On a cozy looking couch sat Emmett, holding Rosalie in his arms. He smiled at me when our eyes met. I offered him a tentative smile in return.

“Yes, gotcha. You’ve lost this one, buddy.” A familiar voice cheered. It was coming from behind me. I turned around. One of the heavily built vampires who had taken Alice into custody earlier sat on the floor in front of a TV. Next to him sat a man with short, brown hair. He was the complete opposite. He was very thin and a few inches shorter, but I estimated they were both not older than twenty … physically speaking.

Quite obviously they had been playing some sort of video game to pass the time, and apparently the big one had won the last round. In this moment he kinda reminded me of Emmett, with this gleeful look of victory on his face. The thin man put his controller down and gave me a curious look. The other one waved at me, like we were old friends.

But for the moment I chose to ignore both of them and took another look around the room. Something was missing … or rather someone.

“Where is Jasper?” I asked nobody in particular.

Alice’s head snapped up, but she stayed in her seat, against her will, or so I gathered.

“Why do you care?” She sneered, glaring at me. Her eyes were pitch-black from what I hoped was only anger and not hunger. Either way, it was the first time I was scared of the little vampire who used to call herself my best friend. I’ve never seen her like this … all feral and dangerous, ready to strike.

Her beautiful face was contorted in fury, and something I interpreted as hatred. What had happened to her, to us, to our friendship?

One thing was for sure. This girl, this vampire wasn’t my friend, not anymore, not after everything she had done. Yes, only two days ago things had been different. I had been ready to forgive her (and the rest of her family) for leaving me behind all those months ago, just because I was so damn happy to have her back in my life. And of course I hadn’t thought twice about it, when she’d asked me to go with her to Italy in order to save her brother, and my first love, from doing something stupid. Because despite the heartbreak he’d inflicted I’d still cared about him. I’d trusted Alice and she had taken advantage of me and my good heart, luring me here, to my certain death, under false pretenses. She had betrayed me and that was something I simply couldn’t overlook.

As far as I was concerned, Alice and I were done.

But why was she mad at me, when I should be the one ripping her spiky hair out … slowly strand by strand? Quite obviously Edward along with the rest of her family (minus Jasper) was doing just fine, sitting here together in this luxurious room, completely safe and sound.

Well sort of anyway. They didn’t seem to be tremendously happy to be here, but at least as I could tell they weren’t injured. They were just as perfect and beautiful as I remembered them. And even if there was something wrong with them, why should I care any longer?

“This all your fault, you stupid, worthless b …” Alice didn’t manage to finish her sentence, although it was pretty clear what she’d wanted to say.

‘Bitch … yeah, right back at you …’

All of a sudden she froze, from top to bottom, like someone who just took a good look into Medusa’s eyes, with her mouth hanging slightly open and her eyes narrowed. She looked ridiculous. I heard someone snigger and I would have laughed too, but I was simply too stunned.

‘What the hell is going on here?’

Sure I’ve seen them motionless before, but this time the reaction seemed involuntary. Someone was doing this to her, prevented her from speaking, from moving … but not just her, all of the Cullens actually, including the strange woman next to Edward, were frozen stiff. At least for the most part. Their eyes were moving, but their tongues seemed to be tied. I could see the struggle in their eyes. They clearly wanted to move, to say something, but simply couldn’t.

‘Curious … and kinda fascinating …’ 

It seemed to be working rather selectively though. Only the Cullens and the pretty blond next to Edward seemed to be affected. I was still able to move all my toes and fingers. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Alec smirking at me, as I checked the mobility of my extremities. And I thought I was being inconspicuous, but nothing gets by those vampires.

Jane strolled over to the couch, and sat down next to Emmett and Rose. I couldn’t quite interpret her expression. But for the most part she seemed rather bored.

“Cool, isn’t it?” An unfamiliar voice from behind me startled me out of my musing and observation. I sprung around, only to find myself trapped in the gaze of the strange, thin vampire. The color of his eyes was closer to black than red, reminding me of the burgundy wine.

‘Danger, Will Robinson … danger …’

The tall vampire who had been playing video games with the burly one when I’d entered the room was now standing a few feet away from me. He was as beautiful as any other vampire I’ve met so far, but somehow he seemed to be more fragile. He was very thin, looking almost starved. And the color of his eyes warned me that he might be indeed a little thirsty.

But just like before with Alec or Aro, I got the strange feeling that he didn’t mean me any harm. I still wasn’t sure if I could trust those feelings, but what choice did I have? Fortunately, he kept his distance, just giving me a quick once-over-glance, ending at my eyes. He smiled warmly.

“I’m sorry, Miss Isabella. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He apologized. His voice was smooth, but it still had a certain roughness. I liked it. This little imperfection made him seem more ordinary, not as otherworldly perfect. He had no accent per se, making it hard for me to pinpoint his origin. Maybe he was European, but he could as easily be from the States like me.

He shot a fleeting look over my shoulder, before looking back at me. “I could say that I’m sorry about cutting your little conversation short with the gnome over there, but that would be a lie. I really can’t stand her voice. In fact, it makes my toenails curl and my stomach lurch. And it didn’t look like she was going to answer your question anyway, so …” He trailed off, shrugging.

I was too overwhelmed by all this information to laugh at his words, or the mirth in his voice.

“So you are doing this?” I asked, already knowing the answer, but still seeking confirmation.

“Guilty as charged.” He chuckled, adding with a wink and a fake whisper, “… and you’re welcome.”

This time I cracked, sniggering at his antics, and his facial expression. And I was sort of grateful. Seeing Alice incapacitated like this was very funny, and utterly satisfying. Too bad I wasn’t able to put her in her place myself. That would have been even more enjoyable.

‘Maybe someday … no don’t get your hopes up … hopes? … no … more like fears … I don’t want to become a vampire … not like this … not now, when I have no reason ….’

Before I could get lost in my thoughts completely, Alec grabbed my hand again, pulling me closer to his side. I didn’t mind the intimacy, the skin on skin contact. Actually I did like it a lot more than I probably should have. But hey, who could blame me? After all I was a teenager with raging hormones, and it’s been a while since anyone has made feel this way. And he was kinda cute and …

‘Oh no … I don’t like where this is going … focus, Bella, you need to focus … I’m so glad Jasper isn’t here …’ 

Even though no one had confirmed it yet, I knew that Alec was acting as my bodyguard … bodyguard, not jealous boyfriend. We weren’t an item, not in the romantic kind of way. I really wanted to believe that it was just my imagination running wild under all this pressure, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that he was acting a little territorial.

“Bella meet Adam, also known as ‘Freeze’. And of course you’ve already met Felix.” Alec’s introduction was short, very formal, kinda awkward … sort of like girlfriend meets boyfriend’s best buddies. Whatever, at least his overprotective behavior was sending a clear message. I was off limits … in more ways than one.

But apparently Felix didn’t get the memo.

“Howdy, sweetness.” He drawled, stepping around Adam, but still keeping some distance. Although his eyes were bright red, like Alec’s and Jane’s, indicating that he had just fed, he looked at me like I was something to eat. Like desert maybe … or something else he wanted to sample.

“Nice to meet you.” I replied. Lame response on my part, but I didn’t know what else to say. But at least I was polite and somewhat sincere. Adam seemed to be a nice guy, but this Felix character was giving me the creeps. Although his physique reminded me of Emmett, they were nothing alike. To Emmett I was a sister, but the twinkle in Felix’s eyes told me that he was interested in something else.

‘Oh God, I hope I’m wrong … because this would be just … Yuk …’

“Likewise.” Adam replied cheerfully. It looked like he yearned to step closer, maybe even taking my hand and laying a kiss on it. He certainly seemed like the type. But he stayed put and looked at Alec instead. “Cutting off my sense of smell upon your arrival was a wise step, Alec, but I can still hear her blood pumping through her veins. Unless you’re going to cut off the rest of my senses, I think I’ll better take my leave, before I do something I will most certainly regret.”

I wasn’t the tiniest bit alarmed by Adam’s words. I found his bluntness rather refreshing. And he obviously was concerned about safety. But my protector wasn’t taking any risks, shifting his position so that I was slightly behind him. “Yeah, I think that is a good idea.” Alec said, a bit strained.

“Isabella, it was a pleasure to meet you, and I sincerely hope that we will have more time later to get to know each other. Come on, Felix. With any luck there is still some AB negative in the fridge. I’m famished. I’m sure Alec and Jane can handle it from here.” Adam spared me a last, significant look, and then he and Felix left the room.

I looked straight at Alec, cocking an eyebrow. “You keep blood in the fridge?”

“Only for Adam.” Alec explained, with a sour look on his face. Cold blood, that couldn’t taste very good. But I wasn’t a vampire, and not very fond of blood in general, so what did I know. To each his own, and all that. “His power is very draining … for a better lack of terms. He needs to feed more frequently than any of us, especially when he is using his gift on so many people.” He gestured to Alice and the rest of her family.

I followed his gaze. “What’s going to happen to them now that he’d left?” I asked, not truly worried, just wondering.

“Oh, that, well the effects of his power will wear off in a few minutes … although it might take a little longer for the fortune-teller to unfreeze, since he’d put the whole whammy on her, but I think that might actually be for the best, wouldn’t you agree?” He raised his left eyebrow, smirking gloatingly. This time I couldn’t help it. I laughed out loud, grabbing his forearm to hold myself upright. It took me a few seconds to collect myself.

“Come on.” Alec took my hand and guided me to the table, pulling out a chair like a gentleman. I sat down, still chuckling slightly. Alec took the right seat next to me.

“Can she still hear us?” I whispered, glanced at the Alice statue.

“Of course, she can.” Jane huffed from the other side of the room, rolling her eyes. Maybe it was a stupid question, but what did I know how Adam’s power worked. “They are just immobile, not deaf or blind. That would be my brother’s MO.” She smirked at Alec, who didn’t seem to be very thrilled that his sister had just outed him to me. But as far as I was concerned she had just confirmed something I already knew. I might be just a human, but I wasn’t dumb … or deaf. If anything, I might be a little too perceptive for my own good. And Adam’s words had been plain and simple.

I wasn’t really surprised that Alec had a special power, and not just any power, but an offensive one. It did make sense, though. Aro wouldn’t put someone in charge of guarding me who had nothing but the usual vampire skills, like strength and speed to rely on. I was wondering if every vampire here possessed some sort of special gift. But my guess was that most of them did.

“So, what is it exactly that you can do?” I asked, intrigued, and actually happy to have something to pass the time until the Cullens were able to answer my questions.

“I can cut of other people’s senses … hearing, smell, sight, et cetera. It works on vampires as well as humans.” His answer sounded very mechanical, like reading off the instruction manual to a microwave. I couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t want me to know about his special ability. But why?

“That’s impressive. Does it work on me?” I pressed, not truly interested in experiencing his gift, but rather curious if I was immune to his power as well.

“I haven’t tried yet.” He answered, avoiding my gaze.

“Why not?”

His eyes snapped back to mine, glowing with … resentment. What the hell? “Why should I? You are no threat to me.” He shot back.

I recoiled from the malice in his voice. He was angry, and I had no clue why. Even with the whole curiosity kills the cat thing in mind, I didn’t back down. “True, but I’m still curious. Unless … well … it doesn’t hurt, does it?” I hadn’t considered that possibility before.

Jane answered my question with a snort. “No, experiencing his gift might be uncomfortable, confusing and disorienting, but certainly not painful. Causing pain is my department.” She declared, way too smugly for my taste. I might have been a little curious to experience Alec’s gift, but seeing his sister’s expression, and hearing the glee in her voice, I certainly didn’t want to know what hers would feel like. Somehow I was sure she did get off, causing other people pain.

“Well … never mind. Forget I asked.” I waved my hand dismissively.

Jane sniggered. “Don’t tell me you are scared all of the sudden?” She taunted me.

Maybe I did have a death wish after all, but it was probably just my masochistic side, that took the bait. “Well okay then … bring it on.” I challenged her. I was surprised how steady my voice was, despite my level of anxiety. Jane smirked at me, and I braced myself for whatever as to come.

“No.” Alec roared. In a flash he was one his feet, ready to attack his sister. I reached out, placing me hand on his arm. He didn’t shake it off, but didn’t acknowledge it either, keeping his eyes on his sister. He was furious.

Jane held her hands up in a defense way. “Relax, dear brother … I’m not going to do anything to your precious charge.” She assured him, shaking her head. “You really need to loosen up a little. Bella is completely safe. As safe as she can be amongst vampires, that is. And just so you know, my power doesn’t work on her, and I’m sure yours won’t either.” Was it just me or did she sound a little miffed?

“You …” Alec began, but Jane cut him off. “Yes, I disregarded your and Aro’s command. So, sue me.” She huffed, mumbling something I couldn’t quite catch. But whatever it was it seemed to appease Alec, who let out a breath of relief, retaking his seat beside me. “We will talk about this later. For now, I think we have other important things to discuss … or rather you have, Bella.” He turned to me, smiling slightly, before glancing back at the people sitting at the opposite side of the table.

I had been so preoccupied, what with all the information thrown at me and the tension between Alec and his sister, that I hadn’t noticed that the Cullens were free again.

‘Okay, time to put my game face on …’

I straightened my back. There was no way in hell I was going to show them how nervous I really was. I might not be the greatest actress in the world, but by now I knew when and how to fake things. Or at least I could try.

Once again I was glad that Jasper wasn’t here. He wouldn’t be that easily fooled.

Even though Jasper and I have never been very close in the past, and I practically didn’t know anything about him, I still cared about him. He was part of my (former) boyfriend’s family. So of course, I was worried when I didn’t see him in the room.

‘Alice is here, but where is Jasper? They are mates, aren’t they? Doesn’t that mean that they wouldn’t split … no matter what?’

But then again I’d sometimes wondered what had drawn him to her in the first place. Alice was a firecracker on the loose, ninety percent of the time, probably even more. And Jasper seemed to be the complete opposite … calm, reserved, sometimes appearing almost indifferent to what was going on around him, like he didn’t want to be there in the first place. Maybe it was this ‘opposites attract each other’ thing.

More than once I wanted to know what was going on his mind, when he was there in room with us but yet so far away. But I wasn’t allowed to approach him.

“Too dangerous.” Edward had warned me right from the start and of course I’d believed him. His blond brother looked, and probably was, very lethal. And apparently Jasper had agreed with his sibling, always keeping his distance. Or maybe he simply didn’t care about me like the rest of his family.

Only once Jasper had shown true interest in me … or well at least in my wellbeing, my survival. A small part of me had hoped that the crucial incident with James would change things between us. The entire time we’d spent together in the hotel in Phoenix was proof – at least to me – that he was indeed capable to control his natural urges around someone like me. But things had gone back to the way they had been before as soon as we were back in Forks. Edward and I together, with Alice and the rest of the family … and Jasper alone on the other side of the room, if he was in the same room at all whenever I came over.

‘Until the day that had changed my life, that is … my 18th birthday … No, now is not the right time to get all sentimental. It would ruin my poker face.’ I chastened myself.

True, I lost my first love that day, my family, and it took me a while to get over that. But I’ve never blamed Jasper for it, even though his slipup had played a vital role.

For some unknown, inexplicable reason, I still felt the strong need tell him in person that I wasn’t angry with him, never have been, but unfortunately it looked like that I still wouldn’t get my chance.

It was quite obvious that Alice wasn’t very keen to enlighten me about Jasper’s whereabouts, but I was determined to get an answer to that question, one way or another. I probably could just ask Alec or Aro. I was sure they would know. But I wanted to hear it from his family, the people who used to mean everything to him. I really hoped he was okay. But even though I barely knew anything about him, I was pretty sure that he could take care of himself.

Well, at the very least, I was presented with the opportunity to give the rest of the family a piece of my mind for luring me here under false pretences. And maybe while I was at it, demand an explanation, why they’d left me without saying goodbye.

I placed my forearms on the plain surface of the table, entwining my hands, watching the three Cullens and the strange blonde shake off the last effects of Adam’s power. Alice’s recuperation, as promised, seemed to take a little longer. I wasn’t sad about that, quite the contrary. I wondered if it would be too cocky to ask for Adam to come back, to keep her in that sedated condition.

‘Probably. But it would be fun …’

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, clearly worried.

“Yes.” I assured him, with a smile in my voice. He frowned, apparently not completely convinced, but didn’t argue. I liked that he cared. But I didn’t need him to hold my hand. I was strong enough to do this on my own, mentally speaking, but certainly glad that he had my back, just in case.

My eyes drifted over to the couch. Jane had a similar expression on her face, but I was certain she wasn’t concerned about me like her brother. She seemed more like trapped between confusion and annoyance.

Not for the first time I wondered why Emmett and Rosalie sat apart from the rest of the family. Was that some kind of statement or had they simply chosen the more cozy accommodation? The latter wouldn’t make much sense, since they didn’t need comfort, not like a human.

Both of them smiled at me. I was slightly taken aback by that sight. Sure, I could understand that Emmett might be glad to see me, but Rosalie? It was a little awkward to see her show any kind of sympathy towards me, considering she’d never so much looked at me, and when it had been with disdain. What happened to make the ice queen’s heart melt?

Even though I was very curious, I decided to let it slide for now. I could only deal with one problem at the time. I faced my ex and his parents again.

“So, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, long time, no see. How have you been?” I asked very politely, maybe overdoing the whole nonchalant thing a little.

Esme actually flinched, probably hurt that I’d addressed them by their surname instead of using their first names like I used to in the past. But I couldn’t care less if she was upset. I wanted to make a statement. We were not family or friends, maybe old acquaintances, but nothing more.

Carlisle on the other hand didn’t show any sign of grief, at least not outwardly. “We’ve been good, thanks for asking.” He said, in his familiar smooth way, sounding oddly detached, almost clinical. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward reacting to whatever his father was adding to his answer in his mind. ‘Fucking coward …’

“I’m glad to hear that.” I replied curtly, not even trying to hide my irritation. I knew he was holding back something. Before he could react, I turned my attention to his son, the golden boy of the Cullen family. “And what about you, Edward? You look well. What have you been up to? Well … apparently being easily distracted has worked into you favor. Why don’t you introduce me to your new girlfriend?”

“She is not my girlfriend.” He clarified, with an odd look on his face. Was he mad at me for assuming the wrong thing? Or didn’t he like my straightforwardness? Or could it actually be that he thought he was too good for her?

“Oh … but she does have a name, doesn’t she?” I taunted him.

“SHE is sitting right here.” The strawberry blonde cut in, clearly irritated. I gave her a rueful smile, which she returned with a small one of her own. To say that I was surprised was an understatement, but I was glad that she didn’t seem to be mad at me. No, it looked like her anger was solely directed at my ex. ‘How interesting!’

Edward, being Edward, didn’t show any sign of shame or regret. Of course, it was too much to ask, for him to grow up and realize that he did something wrong. He completely ignored Tanya’s reaction, and simply kept staring at me. I held his gaze, challenging him with my eyes to say something.

Then all of a sudden he turned his head, glaring at the blonde woman sitting next to him. Did he actually just wince? It surely sounded like it. Whatever she let him know via her thoughts clearly wasn’t something he’d expected to hear. She didn’t pay him any attention, though.

“Hello Bella, I’m Tanya Denali. It’s nice to finally meet you.” The blonde said, smiling genuinely. ‘I think I’m going to like her.’

“It’s nice to meet you too, Tanya … well as nice as it can be, considering the circumstances.” I amended. She nodded solemnly. “Anyhow … Denali? Oh, you are from that Alaska coven I’ve heard about.”

“Yes.” Tanya confirmed, her golden eyes twinkling. “You will have a chance to meet the rest of my family later. They are out hunting.”

“Lucky them.” Emmett chimed in, sullenly.

I frowned. What the hell did that mean?

“They are not allowed to leave the castle, not until the final verdict.” Alec explained, answering my unvoiced question. “Well, every member of the Cullen clan, that is. Tanya decided to stay behind.”

“But how …”

“How do they get their nourishment, you mean? Well, since they don’t want to share with us … for reasons that are truly beyond me, they have to be content with bags of cold pig’s blood for now.” My guardian said, making a gagging sound. He wasn’t the only one.

“Ew, that doesn’t sound very appetizing.” I commented dryly. Though the thought of drinking blood wasn’t appealing to me to begin with, I could imagine, drinking it cold, must be utterly dreadful. Not to mention, it went against their nature. Hunting their prey, human or animal, was an essential part of being a vampire. 

“Believe me, it isn’t.” Emmett moaned.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” I mumbled, meaning it … sort of. They were here against their will, not allowed to leave, and forced to drink cold blood. As far as I was concerned that was punishment enough. Though I wouldn’t mind to see Alice in shackles, and maybe dressed in one of those awful orange jumpsuits. That would make my day.

“You have nothing to feel sorry for, my dear.” Esme said, speaking up for the first time. “It is us who need to apologize.”

‘Now we’re getting somewhere …’ I thought, leaning back in my seat waiting for her to continue. Unfortunately she didn’t get the chance, because Alice finally woke up. ‘What a pity …’

“Like hell we are.” The little menace snorted, glaring at me. If looks could kill, I’d be dead.

“Watch your language!” Esme admonished, giving her daughter the kind of disapproving look only a mother was able to bestow.

“But it’s all her fault.” The little pixie exclaimed, not even considering backing off. Truth be told, I wasn’t surprised that she would blame me, not after everything I’d witnessed so far, but that didn’t mean I would let her get away with it.

“Do tell, how is it my fault?” I goaded her.

“It’s simple. You should have listened to Edward when he’d told you to stay away from him. You don’t belong in our world. If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Alice snapped.

“That’s rich coming from the person who literally pushed Edward into her arms.” Rosalie argued heatedly from the other side of the room. Emmett kept a tight hold on her, clearly trying to prevent bloodshed. Too bad, I wouldn’t mind seeing Alice get bitch slapped. I would do it myself, but I wasn’t dumb enough to risk injuring myself. That wouldn’t be worth it.

‘Maybe I could ask Jane to use her power … getting off topic here … but I’ll keep it in mind, for future reverences …’

“I’ve clearly made a mistake.” Alice conceded. The statement wasn’t a heartfelt confession. It sounded more like a convenient excuse. ‘What a bitch …’

I didn’t know why, but somehow I expected Edward to say something, anything, but he stayed silent. He simply sat there, listening and massaging his temples. He was obviously suffering, like he was fighting off a headache. Well, it served him right, because it certainly looked like he agreed with his sister.

‘No real surprise there …’

I shook my head sadly. Everything had been one big hoax … Alice’s friendship, Edward’s love … although that one I’d already figured out. I wasn’t sure about the rest of the family. Carlisle seemed to side with Alice and Edward, and Esme was obviously torn. So far Emmett and, surprisingly, Rosalie were the only ones who felt bad about my, er, our situation. And there was also Tanya. Although we didn’t know each other, at all, she seemed to be on my side. At least that was my conclusion, going by her behavior. I was no empath, after all.

“Well, it’s a little too late now.” Rosalie scowled. “The damage is done. And since we all have played our part, we all have to deal with the consequences. That’s why we’re here, isn’t it? So suck it up, and stop blaming everyone else but yourself.” I stared at the blonde in admiration. Her zest and her willingness to step in for me were staggering, but she wasn’t finished with her rant. “Do you think Bella wants to be here? I doubt that very much. For God’s sake this place is crawling with vampires. You know what this means. She won’t be leaving this place alive. So for once show a little backbone and tell Bella why you brought her here.” She finished. The room fell in complete silence for a few moments. Rosalie’s blunt words about my imminent demise had shocked the vampires more than me … well some of them, anyway.

“Rose, now is not the time, or the place …” Carlisle began, but his blonde daughter didn’t let him finish his sentence.

“Oh, yes, Dad, this is exactly the right time and the place.” Rosalie insisted vehemently, glaring at the patriarch of the Cullen family. Her expression softened slightly when my eyes met hers. She looked very sad, pleading with her eyes for my forgiveness, or so it seemed. What the hell? “It’s the least we can do for her now. Bella deserves to hear the truth.” 

“The truth about what?” I pressed, trying hard to stop the nervous tremors in my legs. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my thigh, and a light squeeze. I looked up. Alec gave me a comforting smile that worked wonders on my nerves. Did he just wink at me, too? I took a deep breath, leaning back in my seat.

“The truth about what?” I repeated. My eyes shifted between Rosalie and Alice. The latter kept glaring at me. It was clear that she didn’t plan on giving me any answers any time soon. Rosalie realized the same, and took it upon herself to fill me in.

“Bella, I’m so sorry that it had come to this … you being here, I mean. I know I wasn’t very nice to you in the past, and you have no reason to trust me, but believe it when I say I’ve always wanted to protect you, from making a mistake.

“I’m sure you know this. Jasper and I were the only ones who were against your involvement with Edward, from the very beginning. But not because we didn’t like you. No, we were concerned about your safety and ours. Alice isn’t completely wrong. You don’t belong in our world, but not because you are a weak and fragile … but because it’s against our law to reveal our existence to a human.” Rosalie said, glancing at Jane and Alec, who both nodded once.

“So, this is why I was brought here? Because I know vampires do actually exist?” I clarified.

“Yes. And we are all here because we broke the law, by allowing you to live, especially after your breakup with Edward and our departure from Forks.” Rosalie added. “Everyone who has been involved with you, one way or another, is here.”

‘Apart from Jasper … Did he escape capture?’

“But why are you here?” I addressed Tanya.

“We’ve known about you for quite some time. And although we’ve never been in direct contact with you, we still broke the law.” She answered, matter-of-factly. She sounded like she wasn’t holding any grudge against me.

“Guilty by association …” I mumbled.

“Exactly.” Tanya agreed, solemnly, still not blaming me.

“I’m sorry.” I didn’t know what else to say. I was sorry for Tanya and her family. They didn’t deserve to be punished for something they didn’t do. They didn’t tell me about vampires. They didn’t leave me behind. They didn’t refuse to turn me.

“You should have changed me.” I accused Edward.

“What?” He choked.

“This is your fault. I asked you to change me, but you refused, knowing very well that you would put me and your entire family at risk. How could you do that?”

“I … I couldn’t … I didn’t want …” He stammered.

“I know you didn’t want me, not for eternity, but you should have done it anyway.” I huffed.

“Maybe, but I’m not responsible for you ending up here.” Edward defended himself. He was grasping at straws. Like Alice, he was always looking for someone else to blame.

“What do you mean?”

“She is the reason why you’re here.” He said, pointing at his black haired sister.

“Tell me something I don’t already know.” I scoffed, rolling me eyes at him.

“She sold you out.” Edward added, earning himself a hiss from Alice.

“Sold me out how?” I pressed.

I’d expected someone else to answer my question, Rosalie, perhaps Esme, maybe even Edward himself … anyone but Emmett. He certainly had a quick tongue, always ready to make a smart-ass comment, about anything and everything. But he certainly wasn’t known to take charge. Physically yes, but not verbally. Providing explanations wasn’t exactly his strong suit.

“After we left Forks, we went to Alaska, reconnecting with our family in Denali.” He began, his eyes landing on Tanya, who smiled, though somewhat tightly. “We’ve tried very hard to pick up with our lives, but it wasn’t easy. We missed you. Maybe not all of us, but I certainly did. I didn’t want to leave you, Bella, but after what happened at your birthday party … well we all thought it was for the best.”

It was obvious that Emmett was asking for my forgiveness. And a part of me was willing to grant it. Temping faith once was bad enough, but twice … well that was a bad sign, almost a pattern. Sooner or later something was doomed to happen, something worse than a deep cut in the arm or a broken angle. Rationally I knew that, but my heart had a different opinion on the matter.

“Anyway … approximately a month ago Alice had a vision, showing her that Aro would send a letter, inviting Carlisle and the rest of us to visit Volterra. And it turned out to be the truth.” There was an underlying tone to his statement. Apparently, Emmett wasn’t fully convinced that Alice always told the truth about her visions … something I’ve been wondering myself, even before today. “A few days later the letter arrived. None of us wanted to go, as you can image, but we didn’t exactly have a choice. In fact, we were left with only two options. Either we’d refuse and they would come to Alaska, or we’d accept and they would find out everything. We decided to do the latter, hoping that we could spare you … well some of us did.” He emphasized, sparing Edward, Carlisle and Alice a reproachful look, before his eyes landed back on me. “But as you can see, it didn’t make a difference. You ended up here, anyway.”

Emmett was clearly mad about that. Some things never change. He still cared about me, like a true friend or a family member. “Long story short … Alice made a deal with Aro. Our freedom for your capture.”

I wanted say that I’d kinda figured as much, but I didn’t get the chance. Alice beat me to the punch, unsurprisingly going right on the defensive. “Like I had any other option …” 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” I commented dryly. Sure, she did have a point. Adam’s power alone would be enough to incapacitate all of them. From there it would be easy to take them out, one by one. And even without him, they didn’t stand a chance. From what I understood, Jane’s and Alec’s powers were just as effective, maybe even more so. But still … “Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t. One thing is for sure. The deal you made is bogus.”

“It’s not.” She argued, like a petulant child.

“Then what are you still doing here? If all you had to do is bring me here, then you should be gone by now, shouldn’t you?” I pointed out, maybe a little too smugly. But really, did she actually believe that luring me to Volterra, handing me over to the Volturi kings would be enough to set them free? Was she really that stupid?

“You don’t know anything.” She spat.

“Well, apparently, I know more than you do.” I snorted, more or less baiting her. Of course, I couldn’t be 100% certain, but taking Aro’s last words into account, I was pretty sure this wasn’t over for any of us, far from it, actually. Alice glared at me, eyes squinting and all, like she was trying to use her brother’s power on me. Like that would work.

“If you know something, you have to tell me.” She ordered. 

“Like hell, I do.” I shot back. “You, least of all, have the right to demand anything from me.”

I could tell that Alice wanted to reply something. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out. Like her voice was cut off. I had no idea who was doing it, but I was glad. I didn’t think I could take more of her nagging.

Jane chose this moment to chime in. “She’s got fire. No wonder, you like her.”

It wasn’t hard to tell who she was addressing with her assessment. “Shut it, Jane,” Alec grumbled, next to me.

I, on the other hand, was glad about the interruption. “You like me?” I asked, facing my protector. It almost looked like that he was blushing, almost. I answered his grimace with a smirk.

“Of course, he does.” Edward grumbled. It didn’t sound like a compliment, more like an accusation.

My head snapped around again. “So, what he does? Would that be so unreasonable?”

I held Edward’s gaze, willing him to speak his mind, to tell the truth … for once. But instead he sidetracked. “Do you really want to know what he thinks about you?”

“Enough.” Alec cut in. 

“No, let him talk.” I insisted, holding up a hand. And surprisingly Alec complied with my demand. He wasn’t the only one who reacted to Edward’s goading words, but the only one to voice his protest. ‘Interesting …’ 

“Please, continue.” I encouraged, showing Edward more courtesy than he deserved.

For a moment it seemed like he was considering his choice of words. But then he just blurted out his reply. “He wants you.”

I was stunned by Edward’s bluntness, but not truly by his words. I might not possess Jasper’s power, but I wasn’t blind. I had eyes. Of course, I hadn’t missed the way Alec had been looking at me, right from the start. There was interest there, fascination, curiosity and something else.

Hunger.

Which kind of hunger, I wasn’t quite sure. But right now I didn’t care if he wanted my friendship, my body or just my blood. Edward’s petulant behavior was pissing me off, big time. I wanted to scream at him, or slap some sense into him. Both stupid ideas – one was pointless and the other would get me hurt. Instead I decided on a completely different move.

I turned towards Alec again, who was eyeing me warily. I acted swiftly, throwing my left arm around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Completely surprised he practically froze in place, but didn’t resist. I surely had no true experience with kissing, or anything else sex-related, but I had a good imagination … and wanted to prove a point. Not to Alec, but to Edward.

And somehow Alec seemed to sense that. He started to reciprocate, very slowly, carefully, but still with some intent behind his actions. His lips were just as cold as Edward’s, but far more pliable. He was a good kisser, as far as I could tell, but he didn’t do it for me. There was no spark, no fire, no sudden awareness … just a man reacting to a simple, not quite chaste, but mostly innocent kiss.

Maybe it wasn’t satisfying – sexually speaking – but it still had the intended effect I had been aiming for.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Edward’s voice rang through the room.

I entangled myself from Alec, smirking when he winked at me and faced my ex. “Proving a point!”


End file.
